ALPHA VS KIDD: The Amiibo Invitational
'ALPHA VS KIDD: The Amiibo Invitational '''is the 2nd filler tournament between Seasons 4 and 5 and the 26th tournament of the CPUCS overall. The tournament video on YouTube is titled "ULTIMATE LEVEL 50 AMIIBO TOURNAMENT". The tournament was commentated by Alpharad, JoSniffy, and special guest star Captain Kidd. One type of video often uploaded to Alpharad's channel was the Amiibo training video, a type of video where Alpharad would train a fifteen-dollar Amiibo toy from Level 1 to Level 50 in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, resulting in hilarious and strong fighters such as Hard DK and VINCENT 2. At the same time, YouTuber Captain Kidd was doing the same thing, training strong Amiibo fighters such as Grandpa and Gyrocolgst. The logical outcome was clear. The two YouTubers collaborated for a tournament, pitting the Amiibo fighters against each other to see whose army was stronger. Alpharad's Hard DK swept brackets, demonstrating an unparalleled strength and speed in battle and making it to Finals. Captain Kidd's prized fighter Grandpa was knocked out early, but his fighters 14/M/Onett and Anime put on intense battles and made names for themselves. In the end Alpharad's army defeated all of Captain Kidd's Amiibos, with TOO BIG? unexpectedly emerging from bracket to defeat Hard DK for the championship. In Thug Finals, TOO BIG? was pitted against Gyrocolgst, who was bitter at his defeat by the tournament champion in Round 2 and attempted to defeat him on a Final Destination ruleset without Final Smashes active. However, TOO BIG? pulled through, cementing himself as the Amiibo champion. Tournament Result Thug Finals Results Trivia *The episode, despite not having any CPUs or CPUCS regulars, could be considered a CPUCS tournament for the following reasons: **It starts with Season 4 intro, but quickly ends when the closeups of Naomi and Tony are supposed to appear, instead using the Amiibo "a", similar to the way that THE NON-CANON SUMMIT cut off the intro early. **It makes references to other CPUCS episodes, like projecting Ridley's personality onto TOO BIG? and treating 14/M/Onett with the same disdain that Ness received in Season 4. **It features a Thug Finals and a version of Vincent (VINCENT 2). **The thumbnail uses art created by Nova1Duke, the artist for all the CPU tournament thumbnails since Season 3, as opposed to the combination of in-game images and outside renders that Alpharad uses for his non-CPUCS videos. *Interestingly, Alpharad and Captain Kidd's Amiibos can easily be told apart by the way they are named- Alpharad uses all capital letters (except for Hard DK) in the name, whereas Captain Kidd uses regular punctuation. *The Thug Finals song name is censored in the description ("''Z***a"). This might be because it is the final boss theme from the game Xenoblade Chronicles ''(a favorite of Alpharad), which at the time of the video's upload was receiving a remake, ''Xenoblade Chronicles Definitive Edition. To avoid spoiling the game for those eager to try it out for the first time, Alpharad censored the name of the song. Category:Tournament Category:Non-Canonical Content Category:Invitational